Ice Age: Return of The Past
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: My name is Roshan, and for months I have endured the Evil Men's wrath since they took away my people's liberty and pride. I finally get a chance to escape and come across beings from my past. They are a thought to be extinct mammoth, a sloth, and a Saber tooth tiger. They are my only hope to save my people. Oh, and did I mention I can understand them? Teen!Roshan, inside warnings.


Running

_**Hey, this is my first fanfic for Ice Age so if I screw up, don't throw me under the bus. Okay first things first: I am really an ROTG and YJ writer, but I have been hearing some really intresting things about a future Ice Age- what if Roshan (The Baby from Ice Age 1) returns... Cool right? well, I believe there are a few stories I have seen-but not read- about the topic. Well gues what I want to right one too. Okay, so here are some rules: **_

_**RULES: First, if you don't like DON'T READ. Sorry fireballs, no flames. Two, if you have an account, PLEASE do me a favor and log in when you review. Three, review me often, it helps encourage me to update quicker- sorry, that is just how I am, cuz I am not gonna waste my time writing a story that means also includes adding to your favorites and following the story if not reviewing. Last, read the warnings below this... **_

_**WARNINGS: Violence, blood, maybe gore, slavery and slave trade, minor cussing, some tear jerkers perhaps, and this will lead up to Ice age 2 the meltdown. (Yeah, not your family wise Ice Age, which is why this is rated T.) **_

_**Welp, that is all for now so I hope you enjoy and I hope you read everything I wrote from above. It will help you. Love you all and enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer~ **_

* * *

_Running... That is all I do now and days... Run. So much that every time I get a cramp in my leg or I get the feeling that my feet will just detatch from my sockets and leave me in the dust. _A boy, probably no older than 15, with chocolate brown hair that shot forward in messy jags, and bright brown eyes, ran through the trees fast as he could. His pale face expressed nothing but fear, panic, and sickness. In his right hand, he held a long stick with an arrow head tied at the top.

Behind him, screaming and footsteps crushing twigs and snapping loose branches, could be heard. It sounded terrifying.

_But there is a reason why I am running. _

The boy glanced back in time to see bulky, angered, brutal men with spears and ravening dogs, chasing him. Bright brown eyes widened and a frightened noise escaped his lips.

_I am running from them... The Evil Men, my people call them. They came not too long ago and already they have captured a majority of my people. I am one of the few that have been able to escape, including my father... But we were seperated just moments ago. I fear for him more than myself. _

The Boy ran faster, not caring if the branches scratched his face or if the cramp in his leg made him want to scream.

_When the first Evil Men came upon our land, hauling their souls and weapons, they knew how to play the game. First, it was like they meant no harm, then next was when our village was surprised. Many of them jumped from no where and they destroyed many of our shelters, killed all our wolves and hounds, harrassed our women and men even, and killed the few that protested against them. For two months, since I was the next tribe leader, the Evil Men valued me, but not in a caring way. _

The boy stumbled over a log and fell face first into the moist soil. He groaned in agony, but hearing the Evil Men's hollering and their hounds barking, encouraged him to scramble back up on his feet and keep running faster than before.

_I felt like a leverage against my people; I was a leverage to keep my people in check... It made me feel weak. Weak and helpless. What pained me even more, was that my father cared for me so greatly, he would not fight back, otherwise they would beat me or threaten to silence me. Regardless, I was beaten daily. The scars still settle upon me. _

The boy could see ahead of a distance, a vast white land of snow past two large glaciers. His eyes brightened.

_My father has told me not to fear, but it is fear that helps me run faster. Thanks to fear, I have found a way to freedome... _

"Do not let him get past the glaciers!" he heard one of the men shout.

Not even ten seconds of that command, he heard the footsteps come closer in a faster pace. His breath hitched and now, he did not care if he cramped, stumbled, or twisted his ankle, he ran faster and faster. His running form came closer and closer to the glaciers till they now towered over him at a massive height.

His heart quickened and his chest heaved in a desire for air. After long minutes of running and fear, the boy's feet sank into the hills of white cold snow and his body collided with the cold breeze. His sweat instantly was cooled away.

Not only this, but the footsteps behind him had stopped. His pwn could be only heard. A few more minutes of running in fading fear, he finally stopped and gazed back. No one was following him.

All he could see was white.

He made a long moan and sank into the snow, feeling the sweet sensation of relief and bliss cover him. His bright browns that were half lidded, gazed up at the misty sky and a thin smile stretched lighty onto his lips. He gasped heavily until all the breath he had lost was regained back into his burning lungs.

_The Ice Age. The place where only few men of the strong could survive. They say, they fear, that if one who was not the fittest, crossed the glaciers which made a spiritual boundry, their souls would be captivated and the being would be forever lost. Eventually, they would die. _

The boy suddenly began to feel light headed and his mind began to fog into a abyss. Slowly, his eyes drooped slowly.

_My name... Is Roshan... And all I can see is darkness creep into my mind..._

* * *

**_So that is just the prolouge. Based on what I get will I continue, just review and tell me what you think. Loves!_**


End file.
